Just this once
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: As she puts Chibiusa to bed, Usagi contemplates her future as a mother *Fluff*


**Usagi does some bonding with Chibiusa, but instead of making her go to her own bed. She decides to share**

 **mother, daughter fluff**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Usagi hummed quietly as she sat by her bedside table brushing her long blonde hair. Earlier she had taken a bath with Chibiusa and luckily it had worn her out allowing her to sleep peacefully. At her age, sleep was crucial for growing. Despite being centuries old as a moon being, her physical age was much younger. Because of this she had a lot of growing to do as a person before this.

However before so, she had managed to clean her hair thoroughly and give her a good scrub down. After all, hygiene was important. Especially if you were a future princess. She would not allow Chibiusa to half ass cleaning even if she found it a bother. She would make sure Chibiusa always looked her best and learned that taking care of herself was important.

She had dried her off and brushed her hair before she fell asleep. She knew how hard it would be do brush through tangles the morning after and Chibiusa would only struggle making it harder to deal with. She had then tucked in Chibiusa as she settled for the night and given her a good night kiss before so.

And that was how she led to this situation of them sharing a room for the night. Now relaxing on her stool brushing her long blonde hair peacefully and enjoying some alone time. After all, though you wouldn't think it, her hair got awfully matted due to the length. Windy days being especially hard for her to handle.

Because of this, she took good care of her hair to make sure it didn't get damaged. I mean, hair was fragile after all and to abuse it was nothing short of careless. To grow it this long she had to take care of it. Making your hair look good took time, effort and patience, it wasn't as easy as people would think it to be.

Chibiusa then rolled over making soft moans and sighs from the bed as she slept. Her young mind lost to the wonder of dreams and innocence as she lay in Usagi's bed. The bath had all but exhausted her. But at least she would sleep well and it would help her grow up big and strong with the outcome. That was the important thing.

Usagi smiled fondly and place down her brush onto the table, gazing at her daughter fondly. One day when she became queen, she and Mamoru would make this child together from their love. Though she could be bratty and unreasonable, she was their child and very much like them both in so many ways.

She then approached the bed quietly and pulled the sheet over Chibiusa so she would not catch cold. Chibiusa still had semi wet hair so she could easily get sick like this. She had done the best she could with a towel in the beginning, but ultimately it wouldn't be able to do the best job of drying it altogether.

She then walked to her side of the bed and turned on the bedside light, but not before turning the main one off. It saved more energy with lower light settings. Making sure Chibiusa had enough sheets and was comfortable. She re-positioned her own pillows and leaned against the wooden bed end and picked up a book from her bedside table and began to read.

She never really went straight to sleep and tended to read for a while to calm her brain down. Sometimes she would even read up on her studies, since her younger days she had started to take her future a lot more seriously. She had a very loud mind after all, so full of thoughts and feelings that she couldn't always share.

Suddenly there was a soft bump by the window sill. She looked to her side to see Luna on the ledge looking up at her with big eyes. It was something she had gotten used to by now. Luna peered into the room and was met with an unusual and surprising sight. There lying in bed next to Usagi was Chibiusa, tucked in and fast asleep in her bed.

Usually the two argued so much it was very hard to see them getting along. But they had come a long way since they first met, back then they had been like a cat and a dog. Nowadays, when they did it was very rare, almost like when a full moon took place in the sky.

Usagi smiled warmly at the feline "Welcome home Luna. I'm glad your back safely" she said kindly. Over time, the feline had become more than just a friend but family to her. She couldn't help but secretly wonder where Luna went to all day when she wasn't home. Probably up to secret moon business or looking for ways to have fun as a cat.

Luna smiled warmly at the future queens gentle expression. Though it had taken a lot of time and bonding, Usagi and Chibiusa had started to fit into their roles as mother and daughter very well indeed. "Your picking up this mother role so easily Usagi" she said in an impressed tone. When they first met, they couldn't stand each other, they had come such a long way since then.

They still argued, but very rarely. Most days their arguments were about how Usagi wanted the best for Chibiusa and didn't want her to get into trouble. Not the petty ones they used to have. But it showed how much she loved Chibiusa and wanted the best for her, just like any normal mother would for their baby.

Usagi blinked in confusion, then realized she meant Chibiusa. Yes, she had once hated the young girl because she believed her to be a stranger out for herself and the sailor scouts. Over time after learning of her true identity, she had come to love and care for Chibiusa. Accepting her as one of the scouts, but also as her daughter that she would one day birth.

Usagi then peered at the sleeping girl beside her and smiled. As long as she didn't wet the bed again they should be fine, but she was a lot older than she had been back then. She laughed fondly "I felt like spoiling her a little" she confessed. After all, it was just this once. Then she could go back to her own bed upstairs tomorrow night.


End file.
